The present invention relates to an eyebrow-cover element.
As is known, since time immemorial the problem of makeup is particularly felt by women.
While eye and face makeup are executed by means of the application of coloured substances so as to adequately modify the natural colours of the face, with regard to the eyebrows makeup is performed by modifying their shape. More particularly, the eyebrows are generally reduced in width and their shape is modified so as to make it more harmonious, or in any case more suitable to individual requirements, by means of the removal of some of the hairs which compose them. In some cases, when the hairs have an excessive dispersion, their total removal is necessary to proceed to the reconstruction of the eyebrow by means of coloured substances.
The removal of the hairs constituting the eyebrows is responsible for some disadvantages. In fact this removal causes an irritation of the skin with unavoidable reddenings and the possible application of coloured substances may aggravate this irritation and, in some cases, may not be tolerated by the skin, causing allergy phenomena.
Another disadvantage is due to the fact that this operation requires a relatively long time and great care on the part of the person performing it.